


neverending story

by TenderRain



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain





	neverending story

— Ты свободен? — почти прошептал Генри, заглядывая к Уиллу в кабинет и озираясь, будто опасаясь, что его подслушают.

— Вообще-то… — Уилл обвел руками бумажный завал на своем рабочем столе. — А хотя да, свободен, — он отшвырнул ручку и поднялся. — А что случилось?

Генри замялся, почесал затылок и тихо, так, что Уиллу пришлось подойти поближе и напрячь слух, сказал:

— Да тут дельце одно есть. Проверить надо, а то, может, я зря паникую. И нужна твоя помощь.

— Да, конечно, без проблем.

— Только Магнус ни слова, — еще тише зашептал Генри и обернулся, проверяя, не появилась ли она как по волшебству за его спиной.

— Ладно, как скажешь. А что такого…

— По дороге расскажу, — Генри чуть ли не волоком потащил его за собой.

— Притормози коней, — попросил Уилл, когда споткнулся и только чудом не пропахал пол носом.

— Извини, — буркнул Генри, отпуская его, но скорости не сбавил.

Уилл был одновременно заинтригован и озадачен чересчур бурной реакцией Генри на что-то, о чем пока предпочитал не говорить.

*** * * * ***

— Ты же знаешь, что я иногда прослушиваю полицейскую волну? — спросил Генри, когда они уже выехали за пределы Убежища.

Уилл кивнул.

— Так вот, — продолжил Генри. — Какое-то время мне не до этого было, а сейчас я вернулся к прослушиванию и обнаружил кое-что, что не могло не привлечь моего внимания. Только прежде чем бить тревогу, хочу убедиться, что это именно то, о чем я подумал. Дело ведет твой друг, Джо Кавано, так что с тобой будет быстрее, чем я пытался бы сам все выяснить. Да и трупы не очень люблю… Поэтому мне нужен ты.

Генри передернул плечами и поморщился, как если бы перед ним прямо сейчас положили труп и заставили смотреть на него.

— Напомни мне, куда мы едем? — насторожился Уилл при упоминании Джо, потому что Генри пока еще ничего толком не объяснил ему.

— В морг, чувак. Мы едем в морг.

У Уилла было много теорий насчет того, какая муха цапнула Генри, что он так себя ведет. Но вот этого не было в его списке. И им завладели смутные, нехорошие предчувствия.

*** * * * ***

Джо, предупрежденный Уиллом о своем приезде, встретил их с Генри у входа в морг.

— Я тебя лучше здесь подожду. — Генри, не особо переносящий вид трупов и крови, предпочел остаться снаружи.

— Да никак снег пойдет, Циммерман? — сказал Джо Кавано, когда они шли к прозекторской. Он усмехнулся и посмотрел на Уилла, как на какую-то диковинку. — Ты заинтересовался чем-то вполне обыденным!

Уилл бы поспорил с Джо насчет обыденности дела, но не говорить же тому, что в последних убийствах, о которых рассказал ему Генри, он подозревает Джека-Потрошителя. И далеко не подражателя.

— Так что с убийствами, можешь рассказать поподробнее? — попросил Уилл.

— Да что там рассказывать? — пожал плечами Джо. — Какой-то двинутый на всю голову идиот возомнил себя Джеком-Потрошителем и пошел резать проституток. Шел бы себе в Уайтчепел. Там это выглядело бы уместнее. И колоритнее. Нет, ты точно погоду испортишь, Циммерман, потому что не представляю, что могло _тебя_ заинтересовать в этом деле. Разве только что ты думаешь, что сам Джек-Потрошитель прыгнул к нам из викторианской эпохи и теперь бесчинствует в Старом Городе.

Джо засмеялся, а Уилл вздрогнул и подумал: знал бы Кавано, как он близок к истине, не шутил бы так.

*** * * * ***

— Ну? — Джо, скрестив руки на груди и покачиваясь с пятки на носок с интересом наблюдал за Уиллом. — Нашел что-нибудь интересное?

— Пока не знаю, — неопределенно ответил Уилл, пожимая плечами.

— Не хочешь взглянуть на… — Джо кивнул на нижнюю часть туловища, прикрытую простыней.

— Нет, спасибо, — отрицательно помотал головой Уилл. — Меня интересует только горло.

Какое-то время Джо молчал, не мешая Уиллу ходить от одного тела к другому, и только следовал за ним молчаливой тенью.

— Наш патологоанатом говорит, что действуют два разных убийцы, — заговорил Джо, когда Уилл склонился над последним трупом молодой девушки. — Один псих довольствуется только перерезанным горлом, а второй вытворяет зверства похуже. Точно не хочешь взглянуть? 

Уилл отвлекся от изучения пореза и взглянул на Джо.

— Смотреть на выпотрошенные женские половые органы? Нет, спасибо. И он прав, твой патологоанатом, — подтвердил Уилл. — Это два совершенно разных человека. Спасибо, Джо.

— И все? — Джо поднял брови. 

— В смысле?

— Ну, как ты обычно это делаешь, — хмыкнул Джо. — Даже не попытаешься хотя бы залезть в мозги этим ублюдкам, не сходя с места, и сказать, что у них творится, раз они такое вытворяют?

Уилл усмехнулся и подумал, что о том, что творится в голове Джека-Потрошителя может сказать разве что сам Потрошитель. И то не факт.

— Я сообщу тебе, если что-то надумаю, — заверил его Уилл, направляясь к выходу. — Просто нужно кое-что еще проверить.

— Буду ждать! — крикнул ему вдогонку Джо.

*** * * * ***

Генри он нашел на парковке. Тот нервно ходил туда-сюда, посматривая на часы.

— У меня только один вопрос, — сказал Уилл, когда приблизился к нему. — Как вообще такое возможно, что Магнус до сих пор еще не знает об этом?

— Издеваешься, да? — протянул Генри. — У нее и так куча проблем, еще и это… Я старался, как мог, чтобы до нее не дошла эта информация. Так что, это Друитт?

— Характер ран говорит о том, что как минимум один из них, вероятнее всего, Друитт, но я не то чтобы был большим специалистом по Джеку-Потрошителю. А вот второй — убитый на голову подражатель, это точно. Но если говорить о степени двинутости мозгами, то второй тип даже переплюнул Джона.

— Магнус не обрадуется, если узнает, — Генри взъерошил волосы. — И что будем делать теперь?

— Ну, можем прямо сейчас заняться медленным и болезненным самоубийством и попытаться отловить Друитта, который просто прихватит нас с собой, а в следующую секунду скинет с небоскреба. И так раз сто, пока не надоест играть с нами, словно коту с мышками… 

— Предлагаешь сесть, сложить руки и ждать, пока он не перережет глотки всем проституткам города? — вскинулся Генри, не оценив шутку.

— Предлагаю не пороть горячку и не лезть добровольно на нож Друитта, а хорошо подумать сначала, — Уилл хлопнул Генри по плечу и открыл дверцу водительского сидения. 

Генри хмурился всю дорогу до Убежища. Уилл тоже не чувствовал ничего, кроме напряжения. Он не представлял, что они двое могут противопоставить Джону Друитту, который, если окажется сильно не в духе и не настроенным на нормальный человеческий разговор, и правда может запросто телепортировать их на небоскреб какой-нибудь и посмотреть, какая отбивная из них получится.

*** * * * ***

Когда второй раз за вечер сигнализация дала знать о попытке проникновения в дом, волоски на затылке Уилла зашевелились, а нехорошее предчувствие грядущей беды только усилилось.

Он спустился к Генри, который, бормоча что-то явно нецензурное, яростно стучал по клавишам.

— Не могу понять… — буркнул он, увидев Уилла. — Вроде бы все в порядке, но система безопасности почему-то сходит с ума.

— Эй, а это еще что такое?

Генри резко крутанулся на стуле. 

— Ох, черт, — выдохнул он, глядя на монитор, отображающий вид с камеры наблюдения перед воротами Убежища: на асфальте кто-то лежал. — Кажется, нам только что кое-кто сказал «Привет»… Блин, что он делает?

Уилл и Генри наблюдали, как Здоровяк вышел, огляделся, а потом склонился над «посылкой» и, подняв на руки не подающее признаки жизни тело, понес в дом.

*** * * * ***

Сказать, что при виде Магнус — побледневшей, сжимающей кулаки, с застывшей болью в глазах, — сердце Уилла кровью обливалось, все равно что ничего не сказать.

Она накрыла простыней изувеченное тело девушки, горло которой представляло собой одну большую и жуткую рану.

— Магнус, — Уилл положил руку ей на плечо.

Она дернулась, как от удара, и резко повернулась к нему. 

— Уилл, — выдохнула она, как показалось Уиллу, с облегчением, словно ожидала увидеть кого-то другого.

— У нас проблемы, — Уилл одновременно с Магнус обернулись к вошедшему в лабораторию Генри. — Не знаю, как у него это получилось, потому что системы безопасности ничего не зафиксировали… В общем, Друитт в доме.

Генри виновато посмотрел на Магнус, а Уилл поразился резкой перемене в ее настроении: ни следа боли, только ярость. Она посмотрела на труп, оказавшийся не только нетривиальным приветствием, но еще и способом проникнуть в дом.

— Генри, ты можешь его найти? Я не про камеры наблюдения.

Генри отрицательно покачал головой:

— Он постоянно перемещается по дому, и слишком быстро. Я чувствую его запах буквально повсюду и не могу точно сказать, где именно он находится сейчас. 

— Электромагнитный щит? — напряглась Магнус, совсем не обрадованная известием, что Джон Друитт может спокойно метаться по дому, путая следы.

Уилл непроизвольно обернулся, когда подумал, что Друитту ничего не стоит оказаться у них за спинами в этот самый момент.

— Не работает, — развел руками Генри. — Я как раз собирался заняться этой проблемой.

Магнус кивнула и направилась в соседнюю лабораторию. Уилл проследовал за ней.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил он, когда она принялась доставать из шкафчика ампулы с сильно действующим транквилизатором, способным уложить здорового абнормала вроде Йети. 

— А на что похоже, по-твоему?

— Думаешь, усыпив слетевшего с катушек Друитта, ты и правда остановишь его? — скептически спросил Уилл.

— Я не собираюсь убивать Джона, если ты намекаешь мне именно на это, Уилл, — Магнус, набрав в шприцы содержимое ампул, вставила их в пистолеты. — По крайней мере до тех пор, пока не выясню, что послужило катализатором срыва. И тебе не советую, — она протянула ему один из пистолетов.

Уилл тяжело вздохнул, но пистолет взял. В этом была вся Магнус: Джек-Потрошитель пришел по ее душу, точнее, горло, а она собралась его лишь вырубить, несмотря на все то, что он натворил за последнее столетие. 

И Уилл непроизвольно задумался о том, каковы границы терпения Магнус. И есть ли они вообще у нее. Как долго она сможет прощать Друитта и при этом одновременно ненавидеть его? Или у этой истории никогда не наступит конца?

— Начни обход с нижних уровней с абнормалами… — начала было Магнус, но Уилл ее перебил:

— В этом нет смысла, — покачал он головой. — Мы оба знаем, зачем он здесь, поэтому я не оставлю тебя одну.

— Я в состоянии защитить себя, Уилл. 

— Магнус! Дело не в том, что я не верю в твою способность дать отпор даже Джеку-Потрошителю, а в том, что…

Он замолчал, почувствовав легкое дуновение ветра и краем глаза заметив движение сбоку. 

— Джон, — Магнус, если и испугалась, то не подала вида, когда он, материализовавшись позади нее, одной рукой обхватил за талию, а к горлу приставил скальпель.

Уилл инстинктивно нацелился на него, но, прежде чем успел сделать выстрел, Друитт предупредил его:

— Я перережу прекрасное горлышко Хелен раньше, чем ты успеешь спустить курок, так что положи игрушку. И ты, Хелен, тоже. Иначе тогда я убью твою любимую домашнюю собачку, как любит называть его Никола.

Магнус разжала пальцы и пистолет с грохотом упал на пол. Уилл представил себя в ситуации, если бы был на месте Магнус, а она — на его, и понял, что поступил бы точно так же и не стал бы рисковать ее жизнью только ради того, чтобы проверить успеет или нет выстрелить, и выполнит ли Друитт свою угрозу, или дальше слов не пойдет.

— Ты не сделаешь этого, — покачал головой Уилл, кладя свое оружие на ближайший к нему стол.

Но он понимал, что пытаться достучаться до сознания Джона Друитта, одного взгляда на которого хватало, чтобы понять — он серьезно болен, потому что зомби и то краше выглядят, все равно что пытаться разговаривать со стенкой. Разница лишь в том, что стена ничего не сделает в ответ, а Друитт, тем более в таком состоянии, был непредсказуем, и любое неосторожное слово могло спровоцировать его на действия. 

И все же…

— Ты болен и нестабилен. Магнус может помочь тебе, если ты отпустишь ее, — снова заговорил Уилл.

Он поймал на себе непонимающий взгляд Магнус. Она не видела того, что видел Уилл: запавшие глаза, кожа приобрела серовато-синий оттенок, вены отчетливо проступали и расползались жутковатой на вид паутинкой.

— Поможет, — Друитт хрипло рассмеялся. — Ни черта она не поможет!

Друитт резко дернулся от скрутившего его приступа, и Уилл с ужасом увидел, как кончик скальпеля проткнул кожу, и по горлу Магнус потекла тонкая красная струйка. Она выдохнула сквозь сжатые зубы. Это был очень удобный момент развернуться ей и врезать Джону как следует, а Уиллу всадить в него транквилизатор. 

Точнее, был бы удобный, если бы Друитт не сделал все за них сам — он упал на пол, глаза его закатились, так, что были видны только белки, тело его трясло и переливалось красноватым свечением, словно он хотел переместиться, но что-то мешало ему это сделать.

— Джон! — Магнус опустилась перед ним на колени и взяла его лицо в ладони. — Господи… Уилл, помоги мне!

Если бы Уилл не знал Магнус достаточно хорошо, то подумал бы, что она спятила: ее только что чуть не зарезали, а она, даже не обращая внимания на собственную рану, собиралась спасти Друитта. Впрочем, даже зная ее, ничто не мешало Уиллу считать ее не совсем нормальной. Но тем не менее он подчинился, помогая ей поднять Друитта и погрузить на каталку.

*** * * * ***

— В любой другой ситуации я бы сказал, что неловко вышло, — Генри отхлебнул пива из банки и провел рукой по лицу, словно смахивая невидимую паутинку. — В смысле, неловко, когда в самый ответственный момент ты теряешь сознание, — пояснил Генри в ответ на недоуменный взгляд Уилла. — Но не в нашей ситуации, — он икнул. — Кстати, как там Друитт?

Уилл вздохнул, потому что Магнус себе не изменяла, и это не могло не беспокоить его.

— Все еще в искусственной коме. Магнус пытается вывести наркотики из его организма, но процесс идет медленнее, чем ей того хотелось бы.

— Пусть поваляется подольше, ему полезно будет. Да и не только ему, — Генри сжал руку в кулак.

Уиллу не меньше Генри хотелось накостылять Друитту за его выходку, и плевать, что тот был, мягко говоря, не в себе, но приходилось смиренно ждать, когда он хотя бы очнется, не говоря уже о том, что встанет на ноги. Все-таки лежачих не бьют, даже если они заслуживали трепку.

— Надеюсь, Магнус сможет понять, что это за дрянь такая, потому что боюсь представить себе, что будет, если она выйдет в массовое производство и заполонит черный рынок, — сказав это, Генри сделал несколько больших глотков и выбросил пустую банку в мусорное ведро.

— Кстати, об этой дряни, — Уилл поставил свое недопитое пиво на столик и поднялся. — Мне нужно закончить одно дело.

— Валяй, — пожал плечами Генри, доставая из холодильника еще одно пиво.

*** * * * ***

— Все-таки ты не изменяешь себе Циммерман, — усмехнулся Джо Кавано, листая папку с материалами, которые собрал Уилл для него, стараясь, чтобы ничего лишнего в них не попало, но в то же время достаточно много, чтобы было с чем работать. — Этот наркотик… ты уверен, что он существует?

— Я своими глазами видел его последствия. Это… чтобы это ни было, оно много хуже того, что уже существует все вместе взятое.

— Не скажу, что поверил тебе, Циммерман, но буду иметь в виду. И ты молодец. Два дела одним махом.

— Одно потянуло за собой другое, — пожал плечами Уилл.

— А что со вторым подражателем? — спросил Джо, закрывая папку.

— Думаю, что он больше не проблема, — ответил Уилл, а про себя добавил: «Не в ближайшее время, по крайней мере».

— Надеюсь, ты не убил его и не закопал на заднем дворе соседки-старушки?

— У меня нет соседки-старушки. И, прости, но мне пора.

— Давай, иди, лови свои мифы дальше, или чем ты там занимаешься, — Джо хлопнул его плечу, ухмыльнувшись, и пошел к своему автомобилю.

Уилл покачал головой: некоторые люди были неисправимы. Даже если бы им сунули в самое лицо доказательство, они продолжили бы смеяться и отрицать очевидное.

*** * * * ***

— Можно? — Уилл осторожно заглянул в кабинет Магнус.

В последние несколько дней она была сильно не в духе, и сотрудники Убежища старались как можно меньше попадаться ей на глаза. В крайнем случае, если что-то было необходимо, то посылали Уилла, считая, что у него какой-то особенный иммунитет к ее гневу. С чего они вообще это взяли, Уилл не знал.

Но на этот раз он пришел сюда по собственной инициативе. 

— Входи, — пригласила его Магнус, не отрываясь от монитора компьютера.

— Как там Джон? — поинтересовался Уилл.

Не то чтобы его и правда всерьез беспокоило состояние Друитта, но по ответу на этот вопрос легко можно было определить, какое настроение у Магнус.

Она потянулась к горлу и коснулась пластыря, попытавшись замаскировать это неловкое движение, будто бы у нее зачесалось чуть выше пластыря. Вышло не очень, если только Магнус внезапно не начала страдать чесоткой, уж слишком демонстративно и интенсивно чесалась.

— Жив, что ему сделается.

Действительно, что.

— Если ты пришел снова сказать мне, что это очень удачный момент пристрелить Джона, то я тебя стукну, Уилл.

Она все так же смотрела в монитор, но уже каким-то невидящим взглядом. А Уилл подавил улыбку. Прогресс был: «стукну», а не «прибью». Уже лучше.

— Вообще-то я действительно пришел поинтересоваться его состоянием, и не собирался ничего подобного предлагать.

— Узнал? — Магнус наконец посмотрела на него. — А теперь, будь добр, не мешай мне работать.

Уилл не стал провоцировать опущение стрелки настроения Магнус обратно к минусовой отметке и ушел.

И все-таки его не покидала мысль, что эта будет долгая, если не бесконечная, история, повторяющаяся по кругу.


End file.
